thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition
No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition is 6th episode of Total Drama: All-Stars. Plot Chris sends the Challengers to the Fun Zone on Boney Island in search of eggs. Summary Act 1 Act 2 Courtney and Scott walked and Courtney commits that last season had a whole lot of creatures that are mutated due to the toxic waste. Scott told Courtney to stay close. He hold her hand which he tries to apologize. But before he can say anything else, he nearly got attacked by a mutant gopher. Courtney whacks Scott with a stick and told the gopher to let go of Scott. But when the gopher got hit, it dug underground. Then Courtney discovered a gopher egg. Act 3 At elimination, Gwen dragged Courtney into a bush so they can talk privately. Gwen told Courtney that she’s done with Duncan and remind her to whoever she wants to vote for and Courtney shook her hand and she whispered something. Since Zoey tipped the nest-ful of eggs in the basket, Chris has a reward that he’s gonna keep as a secret. Then the Villainous Vultures started to cast their votes. After casting their votes, Alejandro has been voted off. But he isn’t taking the Flush of Shame so he stands up on his two legs and used the invincibility statue prevent himself from being eliminated. Heather can’t believe it. Chris commits that the only vote that wasn’t for Alejandro was for Heather. Much to Heather’s shock, She has gotten voted off. Then Mike volunteers for exile duty on Boney Island. Then while Mike whistled as he walked to the Boat of Losers, Duncan realized that whistle. In the Confessional, Duncan commits that he knew that Mike seem familiar and he explains that ever since he was a lonely punk in Juvy.He realized Mike was running the place and he explained that back then the fifth personality‘s name is Mal and Duncan explains that Mal is bad news. Heather was in the Flush of Shame and Alejandro was sitting near Heather. Alejandro explained that now he has avenged the shame she once caused him, the slate is clean, they can start fresh and he and Heather are certainly a perfect couple and Heather pushed Alejandro into the water.Heather says."Let’s do this."Then she gets flushed and water gushed out and Chris signs off the show. Trivia General Continuity *This is the second time Heather got eliminated before the merge. *This is the first time in five episodes where a member of the original cast is eliminated, since Lindsay in Heroes vs. Villains. *This is the first time Gwen has outlasted Heather since Total Drama Island. *As of this episode, all five of the male contestants who debuted in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island have volunteered for exile on Boney Island. *The maggot that the Mutant Maggots used as their model in Runaway Model appears in the background while Courtney and Scott were talking to each other. *This episode marks the first time Heather didn't place with a single digit in a season she competed on. *This is the second time Sierra adopts an animal hatched during the challenge, as well as the second time she names it after Cody. The first was in Rapa Phooey!. *This is the second time Alejandro is spared from elimination despite all the other contestants voting against him. The first was in Awwwwww, Drumheller. Gallery Mutant Rats.png Cody 1 and 2.png Sierra Holding The Mutant Rats.png Category:Total Drama: All-Stars Episodes Category:Vine Swinging Episodes Category:Article Stubs